


Reckless Love

by Ashhoechlin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhoechlin/pseuds/Ashhoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first shameless fic its a Point Of View fic so i hope its good because i love me some Gallavich Ian/Mickey. let me know what you think comment/review and kudos....any mistakes or typos then please let me know.also you will notice that Kash' wife linda is names Yvonne in here ,thats because she is named Yvonne in the UK version and shes awesome in there.....well then Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first shameless fic its a Point Of View fic so i hope its good because i love me some Gallavich Ian/Mickey. let me know what you think comment/review and kudos....any mistakes or typos then please let me know.also you will notice that Kash' wife linda is names Yvonne in here ,thats because she is named Yvonne in the UK version and shes awesome in there.....well then Enjoy! :)

Ian's POINT OF VIEW.

 

Working the late shift at the KASH AND GRAB was fine most night it’s very quiet but every now and then a thief would enter but they would always be caught the next day thanks to Yvonne. Since kash had left Yvonne and the kids so he could run off with some other guy ,we managed just fine without him ,after Yvonne found out about me and Kash i would never have thought she would forgive me but we have grown very close since he left , and I’m so glad i didn’t get fired because with two sisters , three brothers and an alcoholic father who doesn’t care about anybody but himself it was not easy; every bit of money counted what with Lip and Fiona losing work every day we mostly depended on my money because I’m the only one with a stable job.

Tonight was one of those quiet nights so i decided to close up early because i have an exam tomorrow. I was walking the same Way i walked every day; the shortcut down pass Lillian’s house and thru the ally. Walking thru the ally was never a problem, it might be very dark but nothing ever happened to me while walking thru there well at least not until tonight. I was walking thru the ally just like any other day but i was halfway thru when got pushed to the ground, i couldn’t see who the person was but he told me to give everything i have On me or i would get shot.

I was scared shitless but i didn’t want to show i was afraid so i refused to give him anything and tried to get up but i was quickly pushed back down but this time her was sitting on top of me and holding the gun to my head. The light from the street reflected and i could see his face. He looked at me again and it seemed that he was hesitant to taking me money from my pocket when i looked into his eyes, i felt his breath over me and he looked into my eyes but as soon as i asked him who he was i heard Lip yelling and running to help me but he guy took the gun away from my head and took my money from my pockets then i watched him run off as Lip came to a stop right next to me.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" he asked as he helped me up with a look of worry on his face.

"I’m okay lip, i don’t know who that was so can we just go." i said as i dust myself off. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was at Karin’s, we were having a bit of fun." he said laughing

"Seriously lip she has slept with every guy we know, what are you doing still messing around with her." i said with a look of disgust

"I like her Ian. When you were fucking Kasha i just had to get over it because you asked me to; so can you just cut her some slack." he said.

"Fine, I’m sorry." was all i said and we continued the walk home talking about school and the exam.

When we got home everybody was already sleeping, lip sat down on the couch and watched TV as i went up to our room so i could get to bed and just go to sleep but when i got into bed all i could think about was the guy who robbed me. I needed to know who he was but how am i going to find that out. I closed my eyes but the thought of him was just going around in my mind as i tossed and turned in bed until i finally fell asleep.

*

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Liam crying in the other room, i had to get to the shower first or else i would not be getting any hot water. As i made my way to the bathroom i saw Debbie running toward the bathroom door but i was closer so i just ran inside and slammed the door. I could hear the anger in her voice as she banged on the bathroom door but i just laughed because it was kind of a ritual for us racing to get to the shower before all the hot water was gone.

When i finished in the bathroom i opened the door and Debbie gave me a nasty look as she entered but i just smiled at her. After getting dressed i went down to the kitchen and it was like a war zone, there was yelling and stuff being thrown around. It was just another morning in the Gallagher house.

"Lip told me what happened last night. Are you okay?" Fiona asked as she looked at me and handed Carl and Debbie their school lunches.

"Yeah I’m fine it was nothing." I told her as i took a bite of my toast just before turning to the door. "bye guys ,see you after school." i yelled at them as i left for school ,i could hear them all wishing me good luck for my exam as the door closed behind me.

*

Just got done with the exam and it was pretty easy even though he was on my mind the entire time while i was writing, it’s weird that i feel this way when i have no idea who he is. When he had the gun to my head i was scared but after looking into his eyes i knew he wouldn’t shoot me ,in his moment of hesitant i felt something i just hope it’s not one sided.

The school bell rang to alert us that it is time to go home and i need to get to work for the afternoon shift, Yvonne and I might have become close, one might even say we are friends but she doesn’t tolerate coming to work late.

So i took out phone and put my earphones in played my music on maximum volume then started to jog so i could get to the store. As i ran i was listening to the music while looking around to maybe see him but still no luck.

When i got to the store Yvonne was ready to leave. "Where the fuck have you been?" she asked as i entered

"What? I’m on time" i said looking at the time on my phone but i could tell something was bothering her.

"What’s wrong?" i asked her.

She exhaled loudly. "School called and they want me to come in. these fuckin children keep doing something wrong at school."

She looked as though she would kill whoever gets on her nerves so i told her to go and not to worry about the store. When she left i thought I’d do some packing, when two customers entered. I went to the cash register so they could pay. As i was putting their stuff in a bag i looked up and saw the one girl looking at me strangely. "Ian Gallagher right" She asked

"Yeah um how do you know me?" i asked her though i knew she loomed familiar.

She laughed "Mandy. Mandy Milkavich, I’m kinda new here but I’m in your class" she said as she took the bag from me.

"Oh yeah Mandy now i remember." i laughed because how could i not remember her, she is hot and if i hadn’t been gay i probably would have gone for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Bye Ian" she left the store.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." i said as the door closed.

The day went by as always; kids coming to buy chip, people buying the usual bread, milk etc. and the odd person doing a condom and beer run. The day went by and before i knew it the sun had already set and the moon was high but Yvonne still hadn’t returned so i decided to just close up and head on home.

Once again i took my usual route home, i walked thru the ally with no problems What so ever but as soon as i exited on the other side of the ally i got pulled to one side and i was held against the wall. It was him again; i was not scared at all i was actually happy to see him again.

"I’ve got no cash so you out of luck" i said to him but he just looked at me and stuffed something into my hand. "What is this?" i asked without checking what he had just put in my hand.

"It’s what i took from you last night" he said looking down in shame with his hand still on mine.

"Why? Last time i checked thieves don’t actually give back what they steel from people at gun point in a dark ally." i said but he didn’t looks up at me.

"i don’t know why i fucking giving it back okay so would you just take the fucking money!" he said aggressively....."I’m sorry." he says as he takes his hand off mine and walks away.

"Wait! What’s your name?" i yelled as he walked away.

"Mickey" is all he yelled back just before turning the corner.

I walked home happy, not just because i saw him again but because i now know his name .Mickey......Mickey, it echoed thru my mind the way he yelled out his name.

*

Saturday had finally arrived which meant i could sleep late since it’s my day off work. I stayed in bed till about 1pm, i probably would have stayed in bed all day if it weren’t for Lip pulling his brotherly bonding card on me.

Lip suggested me go buy some beers and drink them on the field to which i agreed. We got to the field there were lots of kids but that didn’t bother us. We drank the beers and talked about our messed up family, we were laughing so much until Lip asked me if i was seeing anybody.

"No, still single since Kash left" i said bringing the bottle to my mouth for another sip.

"Really?" he asked sounding truly shocked "dude seriously you have got to move on"

"I’m over kash. I’ve been over kash. what you need to do is forget about that slut, i know i said I’d give her a break but really Lip you deserve better than her." i said as i put my hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

He laughed "your drunk Ian and it’s getting late lets go home." he said as he pulled me up by my arm but i refused to get up.

"No I’m good, you go home I’ll be there in a bit" i said as i checked the time and saw that hours had passed since we got to the field and all the kids that had been there were all gone.

He got up and looked down at me "don’t stay here to long okay"

"Yeah, it’s not dark yet and I’m not that drunk, I’ll just finish this bottle then I’ll be home." i said as i twisted the cap off the bottle then took a sip as he walked across the field.

I sat in complete silence looking up at the sky as i drank from the beer. "so what’s your name then?" a voice said. I got such a fright that i dropped the bottle but quickly grabbed it again. I looked up and it was him; Mickey. I was so shocked that i didn’t say a word i just stared at him.

"Well? Are you going to tell me your name or not?"

"Oh-um it’s Ian." i finally said.

"What you doing out here alone " he asked with a smile.

"My brother was here too but he left. And you?" i asked...

"Just passing by." he said as he lay down on the grass in front of me and took the beer from my hand.

We ended up talking about a lot of stuff i told him about me and my family and he told me about his. His dad was recently released from prison and he and his two brothers dropped out of school but his sister still attends school, when he told me their last name then i realised who his sister was.

"Wait...Mandy Milkavich is your sister?" i asked; to which he just nodded too.

"Don’t tell me your last name Gallagher?" he laughed

"Yeah it’s Gallagher. Why are you laughing? And how did you know?" i asked in surprise.

"It’s just Mandy has been talking about you a lot, i think she like you." he said as he moved to sit up straight.

"Mandy is a nice girl and she is beautiful but....she is not really the Milkavich I’m interested in." i said as i looked down at the grass. There was complete silence until i heard the beer bottle being thrown across the field and as soon as i looked up his lips were on mine but just as soon as the kiss started it stopped and he ran off.

So i lay on the grass alone for about 10 minutes with a smile on my face just thinking about the kiss, it might have just been a peck but to me it meant a lot. I walked home and went straight to bed. I fell asleep still thinking about Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never fear cause chapter 2 is here....okay that was cheesy i know...well i hope the wait wasnt to long thought. any mistakes please let me know ..well what are you waiting for? go and ENJOY

It had now been three days since I saw him and it’s not as though I was expecting us to be a couple...okay I was hoping that but still, I thought that maybe I would be seeing him more after the night on the field. It’s weird that I haven seen him since then. Not seeing him after the kiss was starting to mess with my mind, did I say or do something that scared him off; I did not know.

*

Me, lip and Fiona always take turns doing the shopping and this time it was my turn. It’s not that I don’t like doing the shopping, it’s just that Yvonne would always find out that I don’t buy the stiff at her store and then she'd out me on the late shift for a week. The money that I get for the late shift is good but it sucks working that late every night with nobody to even talk to.

 

I had bought all the stuff and was on my way home when suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Gallagher." He said as he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

 

"Oh hey." I said with a smile. "I was beginning to think I scared you away."

 

"Nah I’ve just been busy."

 

"Oh yeah? Busy with what." I asked but he didn’t respond, he just took a drag of his cigarette.

 

"You know, this and that." he finally said.

 

"So then where are you going?" I asked.

 

He was about to say something but then two guys were walking towards us from the front. I assumed it had to be his two brothers and by what he told me, the tall one must be Jamie and the other one is Shane.

 

"Who’s he?" Jamie asked.

 

I was silent waiting for Mickey to answer him but then mickey walked over to them and gave me a look of disgust. "I don’t know this dumb shit." he said and then they walked pass me as Shane bumped me with his shoulder causing me to drop the one bad.

 

The bag had torn and I was scrambling to gather all the stuff that fell out. I managed to get everything and place it in the other bags. I got up, turned around and watched them walk down the street with mickey not looking back once.

 

What Mickey had done really made me feel down but I didn’t show it. No matter how much I like him I will not allow myself to be treated like that.

 

*

After I took the stuff home I went to work hoping that Yvonne won’t find out that I bout our stuff at the supermarket. I should have known that she'd find out because apparently she has eyes and ears everywhere. I walked in to the kash & grab and she just gave me a weird look but didn’t say anything, we exchanged awkward looks for a while until I decided to say something, to be honest I wouldn’t want to have a starring competition with her because she can scare you shitless with just one look.

 

"Sooo.....late shift right?"

 

"You bet your ass!" she replied.

 

I started repacking some shelves until she left. It was another quiet day I could see the sun set through the window and then a few minutes darkness covered the sky as the moon rose up.

 

Everything when smoothly until some guy I’d never seen before came into the store. I knew something was up as he walked thru the isles but kept on looking back at what I was doing. I went up to him and asked if he needed any assistants but he say no so I just went back to the till counter.

 

He came up to the counter with nothing but alcohol in his basket and proceeded to pay. I took the money from him but as soon as I opened the till a gun was shoved into my face. I froze in shock with the gun in my face and him yelling at me.

 

"Give me all the cash! Hurry up hurry up." he yelled but I was still in shock. “For fucks sake!" he said aggressively just before he hit me across the face with the back of the gun.

 

I fell to the ground in a daze and saw him taking everything from the till and ran out the door just after grabbing a pack of cigarettes.

I could feel the warmth of the blood running down the side of my face as I tried getting up but my head was still spinning so I just fell back down.

 

"Gallagher!" I heard somebody calling as the door opened, not long after I heard him whisper “where the fuck is he."

 

He was probably looking around the store but as soon as he saw me on the floor leaning against the wall he ran to me.

 

"What the fuck happened Ian?"

 

"What do you care? I’m just a dumb shit that you don’t know right?" I said pushing his hands away from my face.

 

"Fuck Ian, I’m sorry okay! Who did this to you?"

 

"Some thief. I never saw him before. What are you even doing here?" I asked as I got to my feel with his help.

 

"Last time I checked this was a store." he responded with a smirk. “But no...I kind of came to see you."

 

"Buy something and get out or better yet just get out!" I said a bit louder than I probably should have but I didn’t care, not after how he made me feel earlier.

 

"Ian about what happened when my brothers saw us I am sorry. I can explain everything but just tell me anything you know about this guy. What he looks like."

 

I told him what I could, which was that I’ve never seen him before but he was bold he wasn’t much bigger than me but he was just a little muscular and he also had a snake tattoo on his wrist. I could remember the snake clearly from when he gave me the money as though to pay for the stuff. As soon as I gave mickey the guys’ description he ran for the door.

 

"I'll see you later okay and I promise I will explain." he said as he left the store.

 

*

After I closed up the store I thought I’d take my usual route home again even though shits had been happening in that ally lately. When I got to the ally and looked down the dark part I instantly regretted walking that way. I seriously need to find a new short-cut home. I inhaled deeply and walked through the ally faster than I ever did and every sound I heard had me jumpy.

 

I made it through in one piece and I probably had a huge smile on my face that to other people would make me look crazy but I didn’t give a shit I made it through as though it was an obstacle course. My happiness was short lived because just as I exhaled I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung my arm around in an attempt to knock over whoever it was that’s behind me.

 

"FUCK IAN!" I heard as my elbow connected with the person’s face who turned out to be Mickey.

 

“Shit. Sorry. You really need to stop with this ally shit of yours." I said looking at him but quickly turned around and continued to walk on home. I felt bad for hitting him in the face but it was an honest mistake and besides I’m still mad at him.

 

He ran up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder again but this time spinning me around to look at him again. He looked into my eyes and tried to say something but no sound was made as he stood there with his mouth open.

 

"I don’t have time for this mickey! I’ve got dried blood on my face and I’m tired so I just want to get home, shower and go to sleep." I said as I walked on.

 

"I like you Ian....I really like you!" he said behind me

 

I stopped instantly and turned to look at him again. “Then what was that with your brothers huh" I asked in anger.

"Nobody knows about me Ian and if any of them find out then I’m dead! You are the only person that knows."

 

"You could have just referred to me as your friend or something."

 

"If that’s what you want then I’ll do that but don’t be mad at me okay." he said as he looked into my eyes.

 

"So you like me huh" I said softly and took a step closer to him.

 

"Ya I do" he laughed.

 

He put his hands on both sides of my face and moved his lips closer to mine and before I knew it we were kissing. The kiss was slow and deep but it didn’t last really long because we heard voices coming from the ally and I broke the kiss.

 

"I got to get home because as you can see a shower is needed."

 

"Yeah something is really smelling." he joked as he walked beside me.

 

"Oh shut up." I said and playfully bumped my shoulder against his.

 

*

We walked and joked around the whole way home. He would put his arm around my shoulder every time he thought nobody was around but he would remove his arm as soon as we would hear something and I’ll just laugh.

 

As we came to the corner of my street we saw Lip and Fiona standing outside on the steps so we just stood on the corner a bit awkward for some reason.

 

“I guess I’ll see you again tomorrow. I'll come to the store when you're alone."

 

"I’m actually off tomorrow." I told him and he suddenly seemed down. "But you can probably get me on the field again."

 

"Okay cool. See you tomorrow then." he smiled as he walked away.

 

I could see Fiona and lip looking at me as I walked up the street towards house. I wondered if they saw Mickey. I guess they did, because as soon as I walked in through the gate there were questions coming at me like, who was that? What happened? Did he do this to you? I just pushed pass them and answered their questions with; Just a friend. Thief at the store. And no it wasn’t him.

 

I couldn’t get to the shower fast enough. I just wanted to wash the blood away. In the shower all I could think about was how I would get back at that guy for what he did. I still needed to inform Yvonne of what happened but I figured it could wait till tomorrow since their wasn’t that much in the till after she had already cashed up most of the money before she left. Though that money will most likely be taken from my next pay but I guess I can live with that.

 

When I got to the room Lip was already sitting at the window with a cigarette just waiting for me to tell him what happened.

 

"I’m really tired so I’ll tell you tomorrow okay." I said as I got into bed.

 

"Fine but I want to know everything."

 

I didn’t respond I just lay there till I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was is? i hope it was okay...anyway chapter 3 will be here soon...you can follow me on twitter @Ashley_Hoechlin or KIK @ Ash_Hoechlin

**Author's Note:**

> so was it any good so far? next chapter will be coming alone soon. get me on twitter > @Ashley_Hoechlin . or KIK me > Ash_Hoechlin .also you probably noticed that this story will be 5 chapters long but it could end up being more than 5 chapters ,it most likely will be more.


End file.
